Jailbird Love
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Muggle!AU, Cops and Robbers!AU. Marlene McKinnon, has been wrongly accused of bank fraud. The perpetrator was her ex-boyfriend Sirius Black. But when a certain local sheriff finds Marlene at the grocery store will she find love? How will this couple be able to be together, and will they get caught? Will Marlene find love with the sheriff, or heartbreak?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Northern Funfair's Ice Fishing, Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe, Eastern Funfair's Yuletide, Magical Literatrue assignment, and Galleon Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Sapphic Season on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. **

**Northern Funfair's Ice Fishing: D10 (object) candles**

**Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe: Marlene McKinnon/Emmeline Vance**

**Eastern Funfair's Yuletide: Burning (color) brown**

**Magical Literature assignment: Task 4 Amata Write about someone finding love in an unexpected place**

**Galleons Club: (object) necklace**

**Sapphic Season: Marlene McKinnon/Emmeline Vance**

**Warning for Muggle/Cops and Robber!AU, also out of character. Word count is 695 words. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Jailbird Love.**

Marlene Mckinnon smiled as she lit the candles on her lovers desk in the office. She figured when Emmeline called and canceled that it was because of work. So when she was sure that Emmeline would be out of her office in the police department she snuck in and set up a lovely little candle lit dinner to surprise the brown haired woman.

Placing the lit candles in the middle of the desk between the two plates she couldn't help remembering how she'd met Emmeline.

_Emmeline Vance had just been made the sheriff of the local police station when Marlene was wanted for bank fraud. Not that Marlene was actually guilty. It had been her ex-boyfriend, Sirius Black's, idea to defraud the bank. She had just been swept along for the ride and apparently that made her just as guilty. _

_Marlene had been walking out of the supermarket with groceries for herself when the sheriff car pulled up. She couldn't help but stop and stare at the brown haired blue eyed woman who exited the vehicle. Her sped up as the woman walked her way holding a wanted poster with Marlene's picture on it._

"_Marlene McKinnon?" the woman asked, trying to not make it apparent that she was looking Marlene up and down. _

_Marlene's mouth went dry and she nodded. Not only was this woman beautiful but she was looking for Marlene specifically. If only Marlene had looked at the paper in the woman's hand and saw the wanted poster. _

"_I am," she said in a flirty tone of voice. "Who's asking?"_

"_The sheriff of Godric's Hollow," Emmeline said, pulling the handcuffs from her back pocket. "Put your hands where I can see them."_

"_Did I do something wrong?" Marlene asked, forgetting for a second that she was a wanted woman. "I don't think I did."_

_Emmeline held out the wanted poster. "You're wanted for bank fraud, Miss McKinnon," she said, as she began to pat the blonde haired grey eyed woman down. "Don't you remember what you and your boyfriend did?"_

"_Ex-boyfriend," Marlene mumbled under her breathe. "Ex."_

"_Excuse me," Emmeline said, catching the words that Marlene had mumbled. "I didn't hear that properly."_

"_Never mind," Marlene said, as she was led to the back of the police vehicle and put inside. She couldn't get the way that Emmeline's hands roamed over her body. Maybe when she got out of jail she would ask the sheriff out. _

The doorknob began to turn to as Marlene waited anxiously for Emmeline to come back from wherever she was. The flames of the candles flickered as the door opened and Emmeline walked into her office. She stopped short seeing Marlene standing next to the desk putting the finishing touches on the dinner she'd made and brought there.

"You shouldn't be here, Mar," Emmeline said, pulling Marlene into a tight hug that the blonde woman returned happily. "Do you know what happens if anyone finds you here? We could both be in trouble."

"I don't care," Marlene said, placing a gentle kiss on Emmeline's lips. "I wanted to spend some time with the love of my life. Is that a crime?"

"Only if your wanted for one and the quote on quote love of your life happens to be the sheriff," Emmeline said, as she glanced at the door. She knew that there was no point making Marlene leave now. The other police officers and deputies were sitting out in their various cubicles and desks. They'd jump on Marlene at the first chance to make quota. "I guess you'd better stay here until we get a call."

"I guess I better." Marlene grinned as she touched the necklace that Emmeline had given her for their anniversary last month. The emerald smooth to the touch. "Why don't we sit down to dinner and you can tell me about your day?"

Emmeline nodded seeing that Marlene had made her favorite meal. She couldn't believe that she found love with a criminal.

Marlene smiled as she watched Emmeline. She couldn't believe that found love with the local sheriff. But finally she could say that found someone she was actually happy with.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Jailbird Love as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
